<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>半句再见4 by Psehunjeno</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22732585">半句再见4</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psehunjeno/pseuds/Psehunjeno'>Psehunjeno</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:21:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22732585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psehunjeno/pseuds/Psehunjeno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nojun</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>半句再见4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>▹诺俊<br/>▹性转<br/>▹xxj文笔<br/>▹瞎写的，别骂（有人看就接着写<br/>▹题目暂定“半句再见”</p><p>*吃做睡</p><p>黄仁珺回学校是在十月中旬，可是十月底两个人就已经混在一起了，人才见了两面就已经发生关系了，从那以后两人就过上了上课约会吃饭啪啪啪的日子… </p><p>她自己混乱的不知道俩人到底算是哪天在一起的，这对女生很重要好麽！</p><p>后来她左思右想在双十一的前一天跟李帝努说“以后每年的今天就是我们的纪念日了！”</p><p>黄仁珺觉的自己定了一个好记的日子，今年单身节他们不会再是孤身一人了，以后也是～</p><p>黄仁珺好像越来越粘李帝努了，她平时没什么事，除了专业课特别认真以外其它的课能逃就逃，不是在宿舍睡觉就是拿着手机追星，她真的有些安静，甚至不怎么喜欢跟人太过交流，所以李帝努更像是她的意外。</p><p>但是李帝努的期末真的很忙，班长的事总是很多，这个老师叫一趟那个老师那里跑一趟的，班里的大事小事都要管，已经好几天没有好好陪黄仁珺了。</p><p>李帝努也很想黄仁珺，两个人最近只有吃完晚饭那会才有时候一起散散步，又得赶着宿舍闭寝的时间把人送回去… </p><p>李帝努看着往宿舍里走的背影心想“真想每天抱着这个小人儿一起睡，软软的香香的，真的想好好抱抱她”。</p><p>李帝努不是那么重欲的人，真的，他已经好久没有恋爱了，可是遇到了黄仁珺就像触碰了他什么开关一样，让他变得一个像是只馋她身子的人，但他觉得陷入爱情的人见面百分之七十的时间（或是更多）都想要做爱的，他这么想着。</p><p>李帝努跟黄仁珺商量着要不要出去租房子住，毕竟住在一起有更多时间见面，还可以做一些成年人该做的事… 当然他不会这么直接跟黄仁珺说kkk。</p><p>“宝宝搬出去以后我们至少可以每天见面，你也省的在宿舍里被吵了。”虽然李帝努是头狼，但比起性他还是更想每天都能见到他的宝宝。</p><p>也是，毕竟总是出去见面消费也是不少，主要是没有时间，的确不如租一个房，黄仁珺这么算着，还有她也真的也挺想李帝努的…  </p><p>两个人也没拖拉，周末的时候就拿了一些生活用品搬到了李帝努提前看好的房子里。</p><p>房子不大是个一居室，不过对热恋中的他们来说足够用了，李帝努去超市买食材准备回来一起做晚饭吃。</p><p>黄仁珺把屋里的床单、窗帘只要能换的地方都换成了她提前准备好的粉色物件，然后环视了一圈自己的作品满意的漏出小虎牙。</p><p>李帝努回来的时候黄仁珺正好从浴室洗完澡出来了，蹲在床边的小人蜷缩着，皱着眉头看起来很痛苦的样子。</p><p>李帝努把手里的东西扔在旁边快速的朝黄仁珺跑过去，蹲下来摸着她的脑门有点着急的问“宝宝你怎么了？不舒服麽！”</p><p>黄仁珺有点有气无力的说“没事，姨妈疼…恶心…睡一觉就好了。”</p><p>李帝努心疼的把蜷缩的小人慢慢抱上了床安置好，自己拿出吹风机坐在床边给黄仁珺吹还湿着的头发，李帝努就那么细心的吹着、慢慢的摆弄着过了很久，久到黄仁珺不知道头发什么时候吹好的，可能真的太疼了，疼到晕睡过去了…</p><p>黄仁珺早晨醒过来的时候一只温暖的大手正附在他的肚子上上下左右的揉搓着，她侧身看了眼旁边的人还迷迷糊糊的但手上的动作却一直没有停，她轻轻的吻上了李帝努薄唇又离开。</p><p>李帝努慢悠悠的睁开眼睛手上动作没停“宝宝你还疼麽？”</p><p>黄仁珺摇摇头“不疼了，过了第一天就好多了…”</p><p>李帝努的手又附上她的头，捋了捋她栗色的发丝弯着眼睛说“宝宝你素颜真的好漂亮。”</p><p>黄仁珺又吻上了李帝努的唇，奖励着帮她服务了一晚一早的人，本来一个浅浅的吻逐渐变深了，在黄仁珺被吻的情迷意乱的时候李帝努忽然停了下来，她不解的看着李帝努。</p><p>李帝努哑着嗓子说“我硬了…不能再亲了…”</p><p>他硬的发疼想自己起身去浴室解决，黄仁珺拉住他小声哼唧着说“那你就进来吧，反正我也不疼了。”</p><p>她觉得自己接吻接的下面发痒，李帝努正经的看着她“不行！对你身体不好。”</p><p>黄仁珺这么勾引着他他下面更涨了，黄仁珺还是哼唧双手环着他的脖子继续吻他，李帝努没办法的配合着她的吻，又打了打她的屁股说“进去不行，在腿上吧。”</p><p>李帝努把黄仁俊放倒在床上继续吻着这个不停吮吸他的小嘴，黄仁珺用舌头描绘着他好看的唇形在含住，反反复复乐此不疲。</p><p>李帝努离开黄仁珺的嘴，轻轻吻上她右颌骨下的小疤，李帝努每次做爱时都会吻这里很久，像是吻着什么神圣有易碎的物品小心翼翼的。</p><p>又向下吻上她的可爱的胸，舌头轻舔着她的乳头不停吮吸着，乳尖被他吻得湿哒哒的，变成了好看的粉色硬硬的挺在那里，另一边也被大手照顾着轻轻的揉捏着，满足着这个欲求不满的小人儿。</p><p>黄仁珺整个人都被吻的软了下来，舒服的哼哼唧唧的，李帝努脱掉裤子准备腿交就没有带套，让黄仁珺夹紧腿把自己的炙热插进她的腿缝开始抽插。</p><p>黄仁珺双手环着他的背小声问“这样会舒服麽？”</p><p>李帝努边挺腰边答“只要是你都舒服。”</p><p>就这样过了好久，黄仁珺觉得自己大腿被李帝努蹭的热热的痒痒的，手上用力的捏着李帝努的手臂，大腿被磨的用力夹了夹，李帝努好像被夹爽了下边一下划了出来垂直的顺着黄仁珺的小腹、脖子射到头发上。</p><p>突然喷出来的东西把黄仁珺吓傻了，睁着两个大眼睛躺在那里楞楞的，李帝努迅速的抽出床头柜的纸给黄仁珺清理，嬉皮笑脸的说“让你闹，差点颜射了。”</p><p>黄仁珺抽出脑袋下面的枕头打李帝努“整天看些什么乱七八糟的东西！！”</p><p>李帝努甩开枕头两个大长胳膊环住闹腾的小人，亲了亲骂他的小嘴不要脸的说“快点好起来吧宝宝，我还有好多的乱七八糟的想和你一起做呢～”</p><p>对于我们来说，很需要这样的一天，整整一天“吃  做  睡。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>